Soledad
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic en motivo del cumpleaños Kagamine, nada de incesto innecesario, solo hermanos juntos, una pequeña promesa, y la importancia de estar juntos y de tener a la persona que más quieres en tu vida a tu lado.


Soledad.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Advertencias: Algo acaramelado, con vomito de arcoíris seguro, que no quede duda, pero es algo que dedico al aniversario de Len y Rin, y a mi aniversario de haberlos conocido y de haberme encantado con ellos c:

El solo hecho de pensar en la manera en la cual era posible para Len, el hecho de ayudar a su hermana a dormir, era ya de por sí una terea cansada. Se podía decir que su trabajo era mayoritariamente el de atender a las peticiones de su madre, o completar sus tareas y asignaciones escolares, lo cual podría agotar el itinerario de cualquier adolecente como lo era él, pero el grave problema, era el tener que lidiar con su hermana gemela, tener que completar el doble de las peticiones de su madre sólo porque Rin decidía perder el día jugando una nueva versión de algún videojuego de internet, o tener que terminar las tareas escolares por el doble, sólo porque su otra mitad aludía a su falta de interés de los temas de las clases, por lo cual optaba por no hacer nada, dejando a Len con la custodia y el cuidado de sus calificaciones, las cuales era seguro que no podrían descender de seis, o sería más él quien lo lamentaría.

Aquello era sumamente agotador, y era mucho peor el hecho de tener que hacer aparte de todo eso, favores especiales para ella. Ayudarla a peinar su cabello para que no se desacomodara, acomodar su cama de tal manera que se aprovechara lo máximo de su comodidad, o inclusive tener que ponerle suavizante de tela a su pijama para así dormir con mayor placer.

Al fin y al cabo, aquello podía no ser tan odioso como parecería, ya que de todos modos, tener a su hermana con ternura, recostada a su lado, y acomodada con todo cariño, era la mejor recompensa que podía tener. Len adoraba a su hermana, casi como una deidad, y lastimosamente, lo dejaba ver siempre que su hermana lo deseaba, pues como a toda deidad, se le tenía que rendir tributo, siendo esta la razón por la cual ella no se negaba a hacer cualquiera que fuera su voluntad.

Hasta cierto punto, se podía decir, que todo lo que le importaba, era tener el cálido amor de su hermana menor, por tan solo un minuto y medio, pero menor al fin y al cabo.

—Len, esta pijama está muy suavecita— le dijo Rin a su hermana con alegría de poder sentir su piel en contacto de aquella tela suavizada.

—De nada, todo es por ti, hermanita— dijo Len mientras saltaba sobre la cama, y consecuentemente, cayendo encima de su hermana.

—¡Idiota!— gritó ella mientras sentía el peso de su hermano aplastándole casi por completo —¡Me estas asfixiando!— le advirtió mientras que lo alejaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Perdón— se alejó Len algo consternado por aquello, —Pero es que… nuestra cama está muy calientita, y es muy cómodo recostarme a tu lado— le dijo mientras le abrazaba melosamente, por supuesto, siendo esto a la fuerza, ya que su hermana se negaba a abrazar al cuerpo frio de su hermano.

—Ya basta— susurró con enojo, provocando que su hermano se alejara al instante, pero no por esto, dejar de sonreír.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame darte un abrazo de buenas noches— le dijo mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, juntándola así mismo con ella, frotando sus mejillas de manera bastante forzada, siendo que su gemela seguía repeliéndole.

—Buenas noches, Len— dijo aún algo molesta, asegurándose de que su hermano no se apegara mucho a ella durante la noche, levantando sus piernas para protegerse de él. Se preguntaba a veces, ¿Por qué debía de ser tan meloso? Como si no se hubieran visto en años, siempre exagerando y comportándose así con ella, al menso podía contar con él cuando estuviera decaída. Pero ese era su hermano, un sujeto raro, nerd, matado, etc.

Intentó permanecer quieta durante un momento, y tras unos cuantos minutos, al menos un cuarto de hora, sintió como su hermano se acercaba un poco más a ella, ahora dormido y como mero reflejo, acercando su mano derecha hasta dejarla cerca de ambos rostros. Ella misma se acomodó de mejor manera, volteando en dirección de su hermano, acercando un poco su mano por mera noción de movimiento, tocando su mano en el último instante en el que su mente quedó consiente, durmiendo rápidamente.

Su sueño fue algo temprano, no tardó más de media hora en comenzar a tener un sueño realmente profundo, pasando antes por una etapa de sueño en la cual estaba recorriendo un río de jugo de naranja natural. Aquello era un sueño ligero y agradable, aunque siempre despertaba en el momento en el que intentaba tomar de aquella bebida.

Entonces, se encontró en su escuela, con el resto de sus amigas sentadas alrededor de ella, hablando, compartiendo, conviviendo, como cualquier otro día escolar, sin contar que también estaban sentados a los lados, los chicos con los que se juntaban, Kaito, Gakupo, y por supuesto, su hermano. Sin contar los más de doscientos alumnos que comúnmente se reunían en la cafetería.

Las cosas eran como siempre, hablaban, reían, se comportaban como se deberían de comportar fuera de clases, tan indisciplinados como siempre. Recordaba muy bien como se la pasaba gritando cosas con Miku, haciendo bromas junto con Gumi, curioseando en lo más nuevo del mundo con Miki, o simplemente charlando de cualquier cosa con Luka, la más responsable y mayor de sus amigas, quien ya había llegado a la preparatoria.

En cuanto a su hermano, era él quien polarizaba los grupos masculino y femenino, sentándose siempre al lado de Rin, y viendo hacia su lado izquierdo a sus amigos, de quien sabe cuánta cosa que no debería de tener importancia para Rin, y ciertamente no le interesaba demasiado. Veía como se reía junto con sus amigos hora tras hora, y de alguna manera, le hacía sentir algo afortunada, de que al fin no tuviera que estar hablando con él todo el tiempo, como si esa fuera su completa y total obligación, o su única posible compañía para hablar, o para pasar el día.

A veces él la hartaba, por su actitud tan responsable, y por la manera en la que siempre se autoproclamaba como el gemelo más inteligente, o como el gemelo que siempre debía de ser el bueno, o estar en lo correcto. Ella era la que era castigada por los profesores por copiar las tareas, y por dormir en clases, pero era él quien tenía que sacarla de los problemas, alegando por su mutua participación en la realización de las tareas, siendo esta la causa de porque se parecían tanto sus trabajos, o inventando una razón por la cual ninguno de los dos pudo dormir plenamente en la noche.

Y no solo era en la escuela, se trataba de toda la vida, con sus padres, en la iglesia, inclusive algunas veces con sus amigos. Claro que no le gustaban los promedios gratuitos, ni mucho menos los que de verdad se merecía, pero prefería pagar por sus propios asuntos, y recibir sus propias recompensas por hacer bien lo poco que le salía bien, según la opinión general adulta.

A veces, simplemente deseaba que Len no existiera.

¡Pero claro, era un sueño! Lo que quiere decir, que del solo pensarlo, Len ya no existiría frente a él. Así fue, en un momento al otro, Len ya no estaba a su lado, y todos conversaban como siempre, quitando a su pequeño y molesto gemelo de la faz de la tierra. Se sintió feliz al instante, alegre por la forma en la que ahora era libre, sin darse cuenta de que aquello era solo una sensación temporal.

El sueño siguió como un día de escuela normal, saltando las clases tan ridículamente aburridas, y yendo directamente hasta el punto en el cual todos salían juntos, he iban al centro comercial. Comían lo que querían, sin que Len le detuviera, gastaban cuanto tiempo querían en lo que querían, sin tener que preocuparse por sus tareas, e inclusive habló con Mikuo, el chico que tanto le gustaba, sin necesidad de que su hermano le diera el visto malo, como desaprobando que intentara salir con un chico que era cuatro años mayor.

Pero pronto, el sueño cambió de forma. Le costó algo de trabajo percibirlo, pero lentamente, sus amigos fueron desapareciendo, primero que nada, los chicos, a excepción de su amado interés amoroso. Pareciera que su subconsciente estuviera economizando, y se deshacía de las personas que no necesitara, y quien mejor para eso, que los hombre, que pese a ser sus amigos, no se encontraban en su círculo principal.

Pero en poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que su círculo de amigas se iba cerrando cada vez más y más. Pronto, ya no contaba con la presencia de Miki, simplemente habiendo desaparecido mientras caminaban, tan pronto como la perdió de la vista, pero después, pudo ver inclusive como su otra amiga, Gumi, simplemente se desvanecía. Pero al parecer, no recordaba nadie de su existencia, o su amiga Luka la recordaba, pero como si hubiera existido hacía años.

Así pasaba con todas, iban de una tienda a otra, se perdían en algún centro comercial, y desaparecía Lily, una compañera de Luka que solía acompañarlas, o desaparecía Yuki, una niña que solía juntarse con ellas, o Iroha, una rara chica que se la pasaba merodeando por donde ellas, y que todas consideraban amiga cercana. No importaba que no fueran amigas desde hacía años, como lo era de Miku y de Luka, pero aún así, se sentía cada vez más y más sola.

Después de eso, ya solo quedaban, Miku, Luka, y ella misma, pues ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta el punto en el que las consideraba sus hermanas, con ellas, se sentía más segura, más acompañada que con cualquier otra persona.

No fue hasta el momento en el que todas se tuvieron que ir a sus casas, que comenzó a sentirse realmente sola. Comenzó con su amiga Luka, tan pronto como fueron caminando por la salida del centro comercial, Luka sacó una maleta, en lugar de un bolso que se había comprado, y comenzó a caminar en contra de donde quedaba la casa de las tres.

Rin le preguntó múltiples veces, mientras la seguía a su lado, el porqué de pronto su huida del lugar, pero ella le llenaba de excusas sin sentido, que debía de irse a estudiar a tal lugar, que era hora de cumplir su sueño de poder ser una exitosa empresaria, y sobre todo, pedía que Rin se alejara, pues aún era muy joven, e iría muy lejos para que ella le siguiera. Volteó entonces a ver a su amiga Miku, en busca de un apoyo, pero ella simplemente apoyaba la decisión de Luka, que ella debía de buscar sus sueños, que debía de cambiar, y no dejó de repetir la importancia del cambio, hasta que Rin, en pleno hartazgo, perdió de la vista a Luka, hasta que ya al voltear de nuevo a verla, esta se había desvanecido, como las otras.

Ahora si era algo que le debía de concernir, el hecho de que de pronto, su amiga se desvaneciera. Esperaba a que Miku estuviera preocupada de la misma manera, pero al girar su cabeza para encontrarla, miró algo que casi le rompe el corazón.

Era ella, la misma Miku que tanto quería, pero era algo mayor, unos diez años mayor, como ella se imaginaba que sería, ahora con su pelo, largo y ligeramente rizado, que llegaba hasta sus talones, y vestida con un traje blanco de novia. Y no iba sola, iba del brazo con Kaito, el afamado peli azul que desde hace años había robado su corazón. Y entonces, a sus lados, rodeándolos a ellos, estaban todos los demás, sus amigos, las familias, todos ellos, incluyendo a Len, quien ahora portaba con absoluta magnificencia su masculinidad.

Pero pese a toda esa gente, pese a toda la celebración que se había formado frente a la pareja, a la que le habían formado un camino de arroz blanco, como en la boda americana que Miku ilusionó durante sus horas escolares gastadas. Pronto todos desaparecieron, al paso de la pareja, quien no dejaba de irradiar alegría, dejando sola a Rin, como de catorce años, la misma Rin de siempre, sin haber madurado, siendo dejada atrás, o en otro lado, en donde su presencia lo provocase lástima.

Escuchó a Miku presuntuosa, de cómo su príncipe azul le llevaría a vivir a América, de los hijos, de de la casa, de la nueva vida que formaría por sí misma, así, hasta desaparecer en algo que a Rin le parecía una neblina blanca a su alrededor. Solo se mantuvo parada en aquella nada tan tranquila, viendo como Len era la única persona que percibían sus ojos.

Lo miró acercarse a ella, para después simplemente pasarla, haciendo un ademán al haber hecho esto, una simple despedida con la mano, un adiós permanente, al dirigirse en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Luka, dándole la espalda. Si bien, lo demás había sido sorpresivo, extraño, y algo incómodo, aquello no dejaba de ser macabro, siniestro, por cómo eran las únicas palabras en las que Rin lograba describir el abandono de su hermano.

¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quién? ¿Para qué? Realmente, no quería saberlo, no le servía de nada saberlo. Se había separado de ella, él, y todos los demás, de pronto se habían ido a hacer sus vidas propias, lejos, en donde se pudieran acomodar, haciendo lo que quisieran y Rin era abandonada allí, en la fría nada, en donde carecía de todo, y era acompañada solo por la misma soledad.

Ese no era un sueño, era una pesadilla, y del peor tipo de pesadilla, de aquellas en donde no hay monstruos o demonios, donde no hay muertes irreales, o situaciones que más tarde encontraría cómicas. Era una pesadilla que le mostraba la realidad más terrible posible existente, una realidad demasiado aterradora para no ser posible que ocurriera en el futuro.

Ahora recordaba algo mejor, que hacía dos años que Miki había sido su compañera, pues ni siquiera había entrado a la misma secundaria, y Gumi tenía que haber salido de la escuela el ciclo anterior a causa de su padre, y Lily se había dado el lujo de tomar un año sabático a causa de un viaje con su familia a mediados del año. Era todo lo que recordaba de sus amigas, y extrañamente, el tenerlas de esa manera dentro de sueño, le hacía sentir sumamente feliz.

Se daba cuenta de lo que se traba todo. Cada vez que una de sus amigas le abandonaba, ella sentía la soledad, la falta de estas personas en su vida le demostraba que por más que quisiera a una persona, nunca podría evitar que esta se alejara de su lado. Al fin y al cabo, de eso trataba la vida, de crecer, de relacionarse con otras personas, y de separarse.

No tardó en percatarse de cómo comenzaba a llorar lentamente, pero lágrimas cálidas y pesadas que iban derramándose sobre su camisa. Se sentó en el suelo frio, intentando dejar de lloriquear. Se comenzaba a sentir sola, y no importaba cuanto tiempo se dijera a si misma que las cosas no estaban pasando de verdad, que podía despertar con tan solo parpadear un par de veces, en realidad no podía moverse de su lugar, pues en el fondo, sabía que así iba a ser su vida.

No se sentía capaz de hacer más amigas, ella no era la clase de personas que podría llegar a un salón de clases y relacionarse con todos sus compañeros. Ella era una amiga fiel, quien apoyaba a sus amigos más cercano.

Comenzaba a extrañarlos a todos, en especial, a Len. Se culpaba una y otra vez de haber sido tan egoísta con su gemelo, y de haberlo maltratado de aquella manera, hasta el punto de querer que desapareciera. Y lo peor de todo, era que cuando estuviera despierta, no podría evitar que él se alejara de su lado. Eran hermanos gemelos, nada más, y los hermanos siempre se separan, al fin y al cabo, no eran siameses. Desde ese momento ya comenzaba a extrañarlo de nuevo, y deseaba que jamás se hubiera ido de su lado.

* * *

Len continuaba dormido con tranquilidad, respirando tan bajo como era necesario para no despertar a su hermana, soñando en como recorría un río de leche de soya en una banana gigante. Nada lo inmutaba de su paz interior y exterior, ni siquiera el temblor de la mano izquierda de su gemela, que él sostenía con tanto gusto.

Pero su intuición de gemelo pronto lo alertó, y algo modificó su estado de completa tranquilidad, algo que no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, como una tremenda preocupación, o un temor que se incrementaba con cada segundo. Finalmente abrió sus ojos, molesto de aquel repentino escalofrío que le daba en la espina dorsal. Después de un rato, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la temblorosa figura bajo las sábanas.

—Rin— dijo en voz baja apenas la vio con cuidado —¡Rin!— gritó algo asustado al percatarse de que su hermana padecía de pesadillas. Intentó no lanzarse sobre ella al instante, en lugar de eso, comenzando a moverla de adelante hacia a tras desde el hombro para intentar hacer que despertara.

—¡Len!— gritó ella en devolución de las exigencias del chico por despertar, abriendo sus ojos finalmente, rojos por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus párpados. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, se lanzó ella a los brazos de sui propio hermano, intentando sentirlo de nuevo en sus propios brazos, llorando en su hombro, pasando su cabeza entre su cabeza y su hombro.

—Tranquilízate, estoy aquí— le dijo con cautela mientras daba palmadas en su espalda, cuidándola con su sola voz. Siguió llorando por un rato más, cada vez volviendo a empezar con el llanto, como si recordara algo terrible en cada momento, hasta el punto en el que finalmente Len pidió que le contara acerca de su pesadilla. En el inicio, ella se rehusó por completo, sintiendo vergüenza al hallar su pesadilla tan egoísta, pero al menos con su gemelo podría desahogar un poco su tristeza.

—Soñé que me quedaba completamente sola— lloriqueó un poco mientras decía aquello con dificultad, sin necesidad de decir que en su sueño, lo había deseado desaparecido. Len no sabía ni siquiera como poder tomar aquella noticia, pues le parecía sinceramente ridículo por bastantes razones, pero prefería no decirlo en voz alta.

—Rinny, no te preocupes por eso, tu nunca estarás sola, ni tus amigas, ni nuestra familia, ni yo, nos iremos a ninguna lado en donde tú no puedas estar con nosotros— le explicó con quietud, aún sosteniéndola con los brazos para acomodarla a su cuerpo.

—No, no entiendes, todos se iban, no porque algo malo les pasaba, simplemente todos se empezaban a ir porque crecían, se iban a hacer sus vidas aparte, y nunca los volvía a ver— intentó no llorar más conforme decía todo aquello, rompiendo en llanto tan solo unos segundos después de prometerse aquello. Len se mantuvo un instante pensando, creyendo en que lo que había dicho su hermana podría ser un poco más profundo de lo que pensaba. Eran gemelos, y podía sentir que aquello le traía más tristeza de lo pensaba.

—Pero, Rin… de eso se trata la vida— comenzó a dar su respuesta, sintiéndose desalentado por no poder más que reafirmar su temor, pero esperando a poder amortiguarlo un poco —No vivimos para quedarnos todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas en un mismo lugar, nos movemos, crecemos, vamos cambiando, no hay nada de malo en eso— se separó un poco para verle llorar todavía, sin que sus palabras hubieran mejorado nada —Suena muy malo, pero piensa en que tal vez, conozcas a otras personas, en que tendrás más amigas, más conocidos, y que llegarás a formar tu propia familia algún día— intentó animarle lo mejor que pudo, pero solo trajo más desanimo a su hermana.

—No puedo hacer eso— se rehusó al instante —Yo no soy como tú, yo no puedo hacer amistades al instante, soy una persona odiosa y maldita, a quien solo Miku y Luka pueden soportar, tu ni siquiera me hablarías de no ser mi hermano— dijo mirándole finalmente a los ojos —Tu puedes hacer muchos amigos, hablas con todo el mundo siempre, eres carismático, y siempre hay alguien quien te quiere a su lado, yo no soy nada de eso, soy todo lo contrario, y estaría completamente sola de no ser porque tú estás conmigo siempre, por ser mi hermano— se siguió quejando mientras giraba su mirada un poco para no verle directamente a los ojos, y no obstante de aquel rechazo, Len deseaba seguir animándola.

—No digas tonterías, quizá yo me la pase rodeado de personas, pero casi ninguna de ellas es mi amigo, casi no tengo ninguno, ni siquiera podría decir que Kaito y Gakupo lo son, ellos son demasiado grandes para mí— rió un poco al decir aquello, esperando lograr la empatía con su hermana —Tu tienes un par de amigas, pero son la clase de amigas que se quedan a tu lado toda la vida, te juntas con pocas personas, pero son personas con las que vale la pena estar, y puedo decir que así será el resto de tu vida, estarás con las personas que necesitas, nada más, no con personas cualquiera— aquello podría ser real, pero ciertamente, no era lo que más podría ayudar a Rin.

—Pero… aún así no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes— dijo al fin refiriéndose a su hermano como parte de esas personas que extrañaría —Sería muy difícil, y no estaría dispuesta a perder a ninguna persona que ya es mi amiga, ni mucho menos a ti— dijo finalmente, intentando no volver a romper en llanto, que al final terminaría por despertar a sus padres.

—Pero Rinny…— volvió a decir ya comenzando a cansarse un poco, más por sentirse inútil para la chica que por cualquier otra razón —Yo nunca me voy a separar de ti, yo soy tu gemelo, y seré siempre tu apoyo para cuando estés sola y no haya nadie más a tu lado, para eso estoy— susurró con tranquilidad, al haber encontrado la forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

—No, no es cierto— le negó ella, siendo esto muy para la sorpresa del chico —Sería muy injusto para ti, hacer que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre, siendo que de seguro encontrarás a alguien con quien preferirás estar— habló como si supiera a la perfección de lo que hablaba —O te irás a estudiar a otra parte, o te enviarán a un internado para personas que son más inteligentes, no lo sé, pero algo va a terminar por hacer que nos separemos— seguía diciendo casi sin pensar realmente en lo que podría pasar en tiempo futuro.

—Tú eres la que se equivoca— le contradijo Len —Yo no me voy a ir de tu lado, porque no quiero irme de tu lado, y te seguiré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, incluso si debo de viajar desde lejos todos los días para poder verte, jamás me iré de tu lado— aseguró por completo, sin temor a equivocarse.

—Pero… llegará el momento en el que te enamorarás… y te irás a vivir a otro lugar, mientras que yo me quedo sola, porque no me puedo relacionar con otros hombres— esta vez ya se sentía en su voz la inseguridad de lo que decía, pero a la vez algo de temor.

—No te preocupes por eso…— pensó un poco en lo que quería decir —Porque si tú te llegas a quedar sola, yo seré quien se case contigo— aquello solo provocó un enorme sonrojo en ella.

—No… no puedes hacer eso… somos hermanos, y…— se quedó sin verdaderas escusas al decir aquello, nunca había pensado en aquellas cosas de hermanos casándose, aunque no le sonaba a una locura, no ene se instante.

—¿Quién dice que no? Puedo hacerlo si quiero, y quiero hacerlo, quiero pasar toda mi vida con mi adorada hermana, aunque me tenga que casar contigo para eso— dijo riendo un poco más, viendo que ella se había tranquilizado.

—Y como estás seguro de que no te vas a enamorar de otra chica, o que yo no encontraré a alguien como tú que me haga sentir acompañada todo el tiempo— le preguntó con bastante duda en su interior.

—Tú lo dijiste, eres algo odiosa, dudo que algún hombre quiera arriesgarse a pasar toda su vida contigo— se burló un poco, provocando que su hermana lo golpeara en el hombro —Pero si de verdad quieres que te lo diga…— dijo mientras sobaba la zona del golpe —Yo solo voy a verte a ti, y si a los… veintiséis años no nos hemos casado con otras personas, entonces nos casaremos, ¿De acuerdo?— levantó su mano para realizar aquella promesa.

—Bueno… creo que si no puedes conseguir lo que tú quieres, entonces puedes estar conmigo— expresó de manera algo lastimosa, como si ella fuera el regalo de consolación para su gemelo.

—Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, ¿Cómo podría querer algo más que eso?— le preguntó tras haberle dado la mano, abrazándola como para sellar aquella promesa que le acababa de hacer — ¿Te parece que es lo suficiente para calmar tu pesadilla?— vio la sonrisa que ella tenía ahora.

—Tú también eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, así que si puedes prometerme que estaremos juntos, dure lo que dure ese tiempo, entonces estaré bien— esta vez su voz era más tranquila, y se quitaba las lágrimas por sí misma. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano, para luego volver a recostarse en la cama, viendo como él se sonrojaba tanto como ella, esperando a que se recostara junto a él.

De verdad se había sentido muy sola en su sueño, y se sentía tan aterrada de estar sola como antes. Quizá no pudieran estar juntos todo el tiempo, y quizá se volvieran a pelear de nuevo como lo habían hecho esa misma mañana, pero para Rin, el hecho de que Len fuera capaz de traerle paz de nuevo, para así poder volver a conciliar el sueño, le dijo más de lo mucho que necesitara, que en cualquier otra posible situación, pues sabía que solo él la conocía tanto como para decir lo que necesitaba.

Y quizá Len exageró bastante con lo que dijo, acerca de que nunca la dejaría ir, o que nunca se apartaría de su lado, pero lo cierto es, que no rompería su promesa cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Muy buenas noches, y feliz año 2014! Empiezo el año subiendo este corto fanfic de apenas cinco mil palabras, compuesto en ocasión por el cumpleaños de los Kagamine, o día de la natividad Kagamine, o Kagaminatividad, que fue ya el 27 de diciembre, pero qué más da, es un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, de seguro no fue él único trabajo subido con retraso para la fecha.

Muy bien, como lo dije al inicio, quizá este fanfic sea de la clase de historias que provocan al lector vomitar arcoíris, pero deseaba algo de esta índole, algo que hiciera feliz a los Kagamine, aunque fuera por una vez (Porque los proyectos que les tengo planeados no los harán nada felices) Y hablando de proyectos, espero cumplir mis proyectos para este año, tengo muchas nuevas historias que quiero plasmar en la pantalla para llevarlas a ustedes, para su pleno disfrute.

Y bueno, espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas, y que sean un año provechoso y agradable para ustedes, yo también tengo mis propósitos de año nuevo, nada fuera de la realidad, y espero que los de ustedes se cumplan.

Me despido…

BYE_.—

* * *

P.D.: ¿Alguien leyó mi historia de "¡Tío Len!"?


End file.
